


Passive

by Jibbly



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: T’Challa stood there, regal and unimpressed at Steve’s disheveled appearance. The King firmly in the door way. “Ah, I see you are able to move around.”His eyes traveled over Steve’s body. “Though, probably not very far it seems.”Steve frowns, very aware that he will lose if he tries to best the other. “I need to see him. Let me through.”“While that may be true, I’m afraid that I can not do this. He is in no condition to be seen as he is.”





	Passive

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a nesting fic idea? but then????  
> at least i know what i what to end it with

Steve had been taken to be seen by a medical team as soon as they landed in Wakanda. Bucky had long since passed out from the pain in his blown out arm, a dead weight as they hauled him out of the aircraft.

High stress pheromones were leaking out of the both of them as they started their stay as refugees under the Wakandan King’s protection.

Connected to ivs and on bedrest, Steve didn’t have the strength to try and see the omega until three days after they got there.

He had been struggling to keep the fading out of his vision every time he took a step, so when he reached the area where he was told Bucky was being treated, he let out a frustrated growl as someone stood in his path.

T’Challa stood there, regal and unimpressed at Steve’s disheveled appearance. The King firmly in the door way. “Ah, I see you are able to move around.” His eyes traveled over Steve’s body. “Though, probably not very far it seems.”

Steve frowns, very aware that he will lose if he tries to best the other. “I need to see him. Let me through.”

“While that may be true, I’m afraid that I can not do this. He is in no condition to be seen as he is.”

Using the wall for balance, Steve glares at the person in front of him. His body straining to be standing. “Move.”

There’s a flicker of movement from the King’s eyes, and before he can react, He feels a sharp pain to the back of his neck and the floor is flying towards him.

 ---

He doesn’t know how much time had passed since he was in the hallway until this moment, but he’s back in his hospital bed, strapped.

“Good afternoon, Captain Rogers.”

A cheerful voice says from the front of his bed. It’s a slender girl with her hair in a tall braid and a smile that makes him vaguely uncomfortable. Making a pointed look at the material holding him down, he frowns. “Why am I like this?”

They are cloth, but he can’t seem to break them.

“Don’t mind those, they are reinforced with vibranium. You won’t be able to tear them.” There’s that smile again like what she said was incredibly funny, but Steve isn’t laughing.

“Why?”

She nods and comes to stand besides his side. “I am here to let you know that Sargent Barnes will be under my care for the duration of his treatment, and that you will not be permitted to see him until it is deemed safe.”

Steve flexes against the restraints. “and who will say when it’s safe?”

She looks at him in the eye. “I will.”

\---

_It had been a process to first remove the damaged arm, and then get the omega in a stable condition._

_The arm was something that might have been impressive if not being so destroyed, but her priority was directed at the alarming levels of fear and stress coming off the other. She herself was a beta, so to be able to flinch back at the pheromones wasn’t to be taken lightly._

_He had had to be strapped down to completely remove the charred shards of metal from his shoulder. Not even the large amount of morphine they had given him had stopped the screaming._

_Her brother had been there when Barnes had finally passed out from the pain._

_She wasn’t sure if it had been her brother’s kind nature or the kinship of a fellow omega in such obvious distress, but he turned to her with sorrowful eyes. “Can you help him?”_

_She frowned, turning back to the sleeping figure. “The arm will be easy. It’s his mind that will take longer.”_

_“But it can be fixed?” he asked cautiously._

_She sighed and pursed her lips. “Have I ever been able to not fix something?”_

_T’Challa smiled and looked at her, pride and trust flowing freely between them. “There is always a first time for everything.”_

_Knocking his shoulder with her palm, her smile slipped off. “That is not the only problem.” Brows furrowing, she picks up a tablet from the desk near them and starts tapping her fingers along the screen. “I want to relocate him.”_

_He is about to say something, when a screen opens up on the monitor and he sees Rogers limping his way towards them._

_“As I was saying, not the only problem.” She makes a pointed look towards the screen at her brother and he nods his head._

_“I will handle it.” He walks towards the doors when he hears Shuri’s voice again._

_“And I will handle this.”_

_\---_

The white sterile walls and bright lights of monitors aren't there when he wakes up.

Bucky sits up and almost tilts over with his balance off. He brings his hand up to his shoulder and feels the smooth planes of the rounded off plate where his arm used to be. There isn’t any pain, not anymore.

There’s a shifting of air and rustling of fabric, and he’s immediately on high alert. He doesn’t know what he expected to walk into the room, but a young girl with a plate of fruit isn’t one of them.

She stills when she sees him awake but smiles and sets the tray down on a table near the door. He notices the distance that she keeps from the cot he’s laying on.

“How are you feeling today, Mr. Barnes?”

He takes in his surroundings and isn’t quite sure what to make of it. He still isn’t quite in control of his scent, and his new environment isn’t helping sooth his inner omega.

“Where am I?” Straightening his back, he readies himself to stand. “Where’s Steve?”

“You are in Wakanda, and safe. So is your mate.” She says as she pulls up a chair, but still leaves some room between them. “Do you remember the last time we spoke?”

He frowns and looks at her face, trying to think. He’s coming up blank and knows that he should remember. But he can’t. The last thing in his mind is pain. His silence goes on long enough for her to nod and speak up again.

“You told us that you were triggered into action to be The Winter Soldier. That you wanted us to put you in containment for everyone’s safety.”

The words click into place and he tightens his hand in the sheets covering his legs. “Why aren’t I, Then?”

She notices his hand and looks back at him seriously. “There are better ways of dealing with your condition besides locking you away.”

“Someone will come looking for us. I don’t want that person to make me lose my self again. I’d rather be put down.” His tone is steel, and he thinks he might scent a spike of nervousness in the air.

“They can look all they want, but as long as you are under our protection, they will not reach you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [smokes a cig] i came out of mcu retirement, so i would appreciate some comments and junk  
> tumblr @jibblyuniverse


End file.
